WolfMing and MiauwWoo
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah pasangan kekasih dari jenis serta golongan berbeda, membuat hubungan keduanya begitu unik. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Wonwoo sedang merajuk? / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / AU!ABO / AU!MUTAN


WolfMing and MiauwWoo

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance, Fantasy

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). OOC. AU!ABO. AU!Mutan.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

300 tahun lalu, manusia masihlah hidup dengan sewajarnya. Mereka hanya terdiri dari dua jenis, yaitu jenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan. Perkembangan teknologi yang ada pun masih berkembang secara pelan dan bertahap. Lalu bagaimana dengan 300 tahun kemudian?

Ah, ya. . .

Pada tahun 2317, manusia sudah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis dan golongan. Bahkan tidak jarang perkawinan antar jenis tersebut dapat menghasilkan golongan yang baru.

Jika 300 tahun lalu percintaan sesama jenis adalah suatu hal yang masih dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat, namun di tahun ini semuanya tidak terpaku pada gender. Semua lebur, selama mereka mencintai maka dianggap sah-sah saja untuk menjalin kasih, asalkan tidak menimbulkan kekacauan.

Di tahun ini juga berlaku Madna Carvha, piagam yang berisi pasal-pasal yang mengatur kehidupan dan wajib dipatuhi semua orang. Salah satu hukuman yang berlaku diantaranya adalah akan dilemparkan ke hutan berisi para _troll_ raksasa yang akan memberimu pekerjaan tiada henti, dikirim ke menara Rawooden untuk menjahit semua baju para manusia serigala yang rusak saat mereka _shift_ , dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, jangan mengira kehidupan di masa ini sangat aneh dan berbeda. Ada beberapa yang masih mirip seperti masa lalu, hanya saja semua hal di sini berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih canggih dan modern. Bahkan nama kota nya pun hanya mengalami perubahan sedikit, seperti Niu Yorg, Vhangladesq, Palrish, Mainkhester, dan masih banyak lainnya. Tetapi salah satu yang akan kita datangi sekarang adalah kota Saoul, dimana dulunya berada di salah satu negara yang merupakan bagian dari Asia Timur.

.

.

.

.

.

Saoul, 2317

"Miauwww~ Miauuww~~"

SREK

"Miauww~~~"

SREK

BRUK

"Aw!"

"Miauww~"

"Ssshh berat, jangan menindihku~"

"Grrrhhh miauw!"

SRET!

"A-aw!"

Merasakan tangannya perih, lelaki tampan berkulit tan itu pun terbangun dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Matanya seketika terbelalak dan ia langsung terduduk saat melihat bantal, guling, serta selimut yang semalam membungkus tubuhnya sudah berantakan di lantai kamar dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Semuanya dalam keadaan terobek.

"M-mwo?!"

"Grrrhhh miauw!"

Kim Mingyu –lelaki yang baru saja terbangun– sontak menolehkan wajahnya dan sepasang netranya menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya harus menggigit bibir menahan gemas.

Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu merupakan jenis manusia mutan golongan kucing. Ia tengah duduk dengan kaki tertekuk di depan dada seraya menggeram rendah –ciri khasnya jika tengah marah, dan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Mingyu yang kancingnya hampir terlepas semua serta celana yang sangat pendek. Membuat tungkai jenjangnya yang begitu putih terekspos jelas.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah, menahan mati-matian hasrat untuk 'menerkam' sang kekasih karena Mingyu tahu sekarang Wonwoo tengah berada dalam fase _proheatrus_ , dimana keadaan itu membuat orang tertarik padanya namun Wonwoo sendiri justru tidak tertarik. Dan Mingyu yakin jika ia nekat menggagahi Wonwoo, maka detik itu juga tubuhnya akan habis dicakar oleh kekasih manis namun ganasnya itu.

Bicara mengenai cakaran, Mingyu langsung melihat tangan kirinya dan ia menemukan luka memanjang dari lengan atas hingga bawah. Melihatnya membuat Mingyu meringis,

'Pantas saja tanganku terasa perih.' batinnya.

Tak perlu ditanya, ia sudah yakin siapa pelakunya. Beruntung Mingyu merupakan jenis manusia serigala bergolongan alpha dan itu membuatnya memiliki kemampuan _self-healing_ lebih cepat dari manusia jenis lainnya.

"Grrrhhh miauw!"

Oh, hampir saja Mingyu melupakan sesuatu. Dengan segera Mingyu turun dari ranjangnya, ia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih polos.

SRET

Mingyu berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo yang masih duduk dengan kaki terlipat serta wajah disembunyikan. Hanya terdengar suara gerungan lirih, membuat Mingyu gemas. Ia pun mengusap surai lembut di depannya.

"Wonuuu~ Wonu marah pada Mingoo~?"

"Miauw~"

"Aigoo, maaf… Mingoo kemarin harus mengurus pekerjaan di Kantor Peradilan Pusat. Wonu tahu kan makin kesini makin banyak jenis manusia yang melanggar hukum Madna Carvha? Penegak hukum seperti Mingoo harus bisa menangani semua kasus itu, tapi Mingoo terlalu sibuk hingga jarang memerhatikan Wonu. Mingoo memang salah, maafkan Mingoo~"

". . ."

Belum ada jawaban dari sosok di depannya, mutan kucing berbulu putih itu hanya menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. Mingyu yang bingung harus bagaimana agar Wonwoo mau memaafkannya pun akhirnya memilih ikut duduk dan mengelus sayang rambut serta telinga kucing kekasihnya.

"Wonu benar-benar marah ya? Maaf, kalau begitu hukum Mingoo saja, cakar, pukul, bahkan gigit juga boleh. Mingoo rela." sengaja Mingyu menyebut namanya dan Wonwoo dengan panggilan manis itu, hanya khusus di saat ia tengah membujuk Wonwoo yang sedang merajuk begini.

Jika biasanya, ia akan memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'Wonwoo hyung' dan menyebut diri sendiri dengan 'Aku'. Bisa habis dicakar jika sehari-hari Mingyu memanggil dengan panggilan 'Wonu' dan 'Mingoo'. Kalau kata Wonwoo saat itu sih, kekanakan.

Jangan kira Wonwoo adalah sosok mutan kucing yang manja, tidak. Ia hanya akan begini jika sedang marah, dalam fase _proheatrus_ , dan fase _heatrus_ atau yang lebih populer disebut 'heat'.

"Miauw~"

Wonwoo memeluk erat leher Mingyu dan mengusalkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih, mengendus dan menghirup harum khas Mingyu yang menjadi favoritnya. Senyuman pun tersemat di bibir Mingyu karena ia tahu jika kucing manis kesayangannya itu sudah memaafkannya.

"Jadi, maafkan aku ya? Semalam aku lelah, sungguh. Jadi mengabaikan hyung dan aku–"

"Ssstt… Maafkan aku juga, mungkin karena aku sedang dalam fase _proheatrus_ membuat hormonku tidak stabil. Aku jadi egois, ingin dimanja padahal sudah jelas jika kau sibuk. Maaf, tadi aku juga sudah mencakarmu~" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengelus lengan sang kekasih yang tadi dicakarnya.

Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo, ia mulai berdiri dan secara refleks kekasihnya itu melingkarkan kaki ke pinggangnya. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo seperti koala, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Dimaafkan kok."

Wonwoo masih memeluk erat leher Mingyu, ia menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu tegap si lelaki tinggi.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Turun ya? Kita sudah di ruang makan. Sarapan dulu, oke?"

"Tidak mau~"

"Hah~ Lalu bagaimana, hm? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit perut karena telat makan lagi. Ayo, aku sudah membelikan chips ikan kesukaanmu." tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo itu sangat unik, karena meskipun ia mutan kucing tetapi sifat alamiah manusianya menunjukkan ciri-ciri alergi terhadap makanan laut. Sehingga sejak mengetahui kebenaran itu, Mingyu selalu selektif dalam memilih makanan. Ia akan memilihkan chips khusus mutan kucing yang terdapat kandungan ikan beromega tinggi namun tidak menimbulkan alergi. Berterima kasihlah pada kecanggihan teknologi di masa itu.

"Tidak mau turun~"

"Oh, jadi mau ku gendong saja?"

"Hu'um."

"Ya sudah." Mingyu pun beraksi di dapurnya, meskipun cukup kesulitan karena sang kekasih masih di gendongannya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, segelas susu, air mineral, seporsi daging sapi, daging rusa, daging domba, serta chips ikan dan beberapa kudapan lain milik Wonwoo sudah tersedia rapih di atas meja makan. Jangan tanyakan daging itu milik siapa, sebagai alpha tentu saja Mingyu memiliki porsi makan yang jauh lebih banyak dibanding kekasihnya yang mutan kucing.

"Ja~ makan dulu, hm?"

"Ne~ selamat makan!" jawab Wonwoo semangat. Tapi bukan mengambil chipsnya, ia malah meminum susunya dulu. Membuat Mingyu terkekeh gemas. 'Sesukamu saja, Nu.' batin Mingyu.

Hari itu adalah hari libur bagi sebagian besar para manusia, tidak terkecuali Mingyu. Sebagai penegak hukum di Saoul, Mingyu harus rela waktunya dengan si kucing manis harus banyak tersita di kantor. Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu sudah konsekuensi dari pekerjaannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di karpet berbulu apartemen, duduk dengan posisi Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Menciptakan suasana yang begitu hangat.

"Masa _heat_ mu akan tiba kapan?"

"Hmm sepertinya dua atau tiga hari lagi. Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

'Setidaknya aku bisa mengatur pekerjaanku agar tidak menumpuk di masa _heat_ mu. Aku kan pasangan yang baik.' batin Mingyu.

Cih, modus.

Bilang saja kau ingin 'menerkam' Wonwoo sepuasmu, Gyu.

Oke, abaikan.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menolehkan wajahnya menghadap sang kekasih. Mingyu benar-benar lemah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Wonwoo yang berekspresi minta digagahi begitu.

Manis sekali!

"Tentu saja, kucingnya Mingyu tercintaaa~" jawab Mingyu sambil menggigit-gigit kecil telinga kucing kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku meminta sesuatu pasti kau akan mengabulkannya, kan?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak tahu jika jawabannya beberapa waktu lalu yang menyanggupi perkataan Wonwoo akan berdampak seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa jika jiwa alphanya terluka karena harus melakukan hal-hal yang Wonwoo suruh.

Alpha tangguh sepertinya, yang jika melakukan _shift_ seperti sekarang akan menampakkan wujud serigala besar berbulu abu-abu dengan gigi tajam dan aura kuat yang begitu pekat, harus memainkan benang pintal berbentuk seperti bola dan memainkannya sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet.

'Ini pencemaran harga diri alpha namanya, heol! Untung aku cinta padamu, Won.' jerit batin Mingyu pilu.

"Miauw~"

Mingyu pun mengoper gumpalan benang itu pada kekasihnya yang juga sudah melakukan _shift_ hingga menjadi wujudnya yang merupakan kucing berbulu putih dengan mata biru menggemaskan. Jika sudah _shift_ begini, tubuh kucing kekasihnya itu akan berukuran enam kali lipat lebih kecil dibanding tubuh serigala kekasihnya.

Yah, memang. Permintaan Wonwoo tadi pada Mingyu itu cukup sederhana, ia hanya ingin Mingyu menemaninya bermain permainan yang menjadi favorit kucing. Seperti bermain bola dari pintalan benang, berguling-gulingan di atas karpet, kejar-kejaran, dan lainnya.

Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah ukuran tubuh serigala Mingyu yang besar membuat ruangan itu menjadi sangat berantakan, karena sang pelaku akan menyenggol segala barang yang dilewatinya ketika ia berlari.

GREP

"Miauw~"

"Hah~ Hah~ Hah~ Su-sudah ya? Sayang, kau tidak ingin merobohkan apartemen kita kan? Lihatlah ruangan ini seperti habis terkena tsunami tahu." Mingyu langsung melakukan _shift_ ke bentuk manusianya dan menindih tubuh kucing kekasihnya di atas sofa.

"Hu'um." jawab Wonwoo segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

CHUUU~

Mingyu mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan ketulusan dan rasa sayang yang ia punya. Wonwoo pun membalas dengan lumatan sebisanya. Hingga ketika lidah Mingyu menerobos masuk, terdengarlah desahan dan gerungan yang refleks keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka melakukan ciuman 'basah' hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Membuat saliva keduanya tercampur, hingga saat kebutuhan oksigen mencekik paru-paru mereka barulah keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

CHUP!

Mingyu mendaratkan kecupan di kening sebagai bonus.

"Tumben memakai kemejaku, kenapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengusalkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya meraih ekor kucing sang kekasih dan memainkannya dengan jahil.

"Aku rindu tahu."

"Aku tahu."

SRET!

"A-aw! Jangan menarik ekorku begitu~" rengek Mingyu.

"Ish! Jika tahu, lalu untuk apa bertanya?"

"Hehe iseng saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil menjahili telinga kucing Wonwoo dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

SRET!

"Aw! Aku alpha lho, kenapa berani-berani menjewer telingaku?" sewot Mingyu saat telinga serigalanya ditarik keras oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan gigit-gigit! Aku belum dalam masa heat. Sana jauh-jauh! Lebih baik kau mandi, alpha jelek!"

CHUP!

CHUP!

"Ming–"

CHUP!

"Siapa yang jelek, hm?"

CHUP!

"Berhen–"

CHUP!

"Grrhhh Miauw!"

SRET!

BRUK

"Yak! Aw, aduh tanganku dicakar lagi?! Hyuuung~"

"Maaf, kau sendiri sih nakal, kan sudah ku bilang berhenti. Mandi sana!" teriak Wonwoo saat sudah berhasil mencakar dan kabur dari kungkungan tubuh kekasihnya.

Wonwoo segera berlari ke kamar tamu, berniat membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di sana. Karena ia bisa menebak jalan pikiran kekasihnya jika mereka mandi bersama.

Bukan tidak mau, hanya saja jika sedang tidak _mood_ apalagi bukan masa heatnya, Wonwoo tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasih alphanya.

Sedangkan Mingyu?

'Aigoo, sedikit-sedikit mainnya cakar. Untung aku alpha tampan nan baik hati yang sangat mencintaimu, Won. Jika tidak sudah ku gagahi tanpa perlu persetujuanmu hingga kau sulit berjalan. Lihat saja saat masa heat mu tiba, aku akan membalasmu sayang!' batin Mingyu nista.

Oh, abaikan saja.

Dia sedang sensitif karena akan 'bermain solo'.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Keterangan

Madna Carvha : Magna Carta

Niu Yorg : New York

Vhangladesq : Bangladesh

Palrish : Paris

Mainkhester : Manchester

Saoul : Seoul

 _Proheatrus_ : Proesterus (Fase dimana jantan tertarik tapi betinanya ngga)

 _Heatrus/heat_ : Estrus (Waktu yang pas buat berkembang biak/? Antara 4-10 hari)

*Hai, aduh esvi muncul-muncul bawa fict unfaedah (lagi dan selalu).

**Ini kepikiran pas lagi ngobrak-ngabrik meja belajar dan nemu/? DVD twilight jaman kapan tau, ngebayangin mingyu jadi vampire tp wonu nya jadi kucing. Soalnya pernah dulu liat foto fansign wonu megang boneka kucing (kayanya) dan ekspresi bonekanya datar, terus wonu pose kaya gitu juga. Hehe

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
